


New Beginnings

by TowandaBRA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex/Maggie family, Gen, Kara's journey, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, longevity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowandaBRA/pseuds/TowandaBRA
Summary: Kara always had to deal with something no human, in any circumstance, had to: her longevity.She would always be the girl who lost everything.





	1. “If I could make days last forever”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeaMoraes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaMoraes/gifts).



> My goal here is to explore Kara’s journey and not technological development.  
> Bea Moraes, I would never thank you enough for your help in every step of the writing process. You are my Master Yoda. The title was also Bea’s idea.  
> I hope you like to read it as much as I liked to write.  
> Warning: The mistakes are all mine.  
> Disclaimer: Supergirl’s characters belong do DC, CW and WB. (Did I forget something or somebody?). The new ones here are mine.

_“If I could save time in a bottle **(*)**_

_The first thing that I'd like to do_

_Is to save every day_

_'Til eternity passes away_

_Just to spend them with you”_

 

Kara Zor-El knew the exact moment Kara Danvers died. She knew when and where. She didn’t even need to close her eyes to remember that early morning at the beach like a movie.

Through all her life she lost a lot. On Krypton: Parents, friends, culture, planet. On Earth: Mon-El’s departure, then one by one – Astra, Jeremiah, Eliza, Cat, Winn, James, Lucy, Lena - people around her died except J’onn who returned to Mars with M’gann and, dealing with his own ghosts, Kal, who still lived in Metropolis. Each loss made her more conscious of her longevity and solitude.

The DEO still existed and Supergirl still worked for them, but most of the time they could deal with the aggressive aliens. She also patrolled the city and the world helping in whatever she could. As years went by, even with the DEO constantly updating her documents, her evident slow aging process made being Kara in the same public place impossible, so she left CatCo and moved to a small and cozy shack in the mountains where she could enjoy peace. After all, transportation wasn’t a problem for her.

Married, Maggie and Alex adopted two kids. Later they had grandchildren and, after that, great-grandchildren. They were all very close. After retirement, the couple moved to a beach house in Midvale. Bringing food and flowers, Kara usually joined them. Although they had some disagreements, – and they laughed remembering those days - the younger Danvers and the detective started considering each other sisters a long time ago.

Kara had always been ‘Sunny Danvers’, and that didn’t change. She was kind, caring, and helping people was what she would always love to do. The Kryptonian loved all her Earthly family, her nephews, and nieces, and no matter what they needed she was there for them. She had lovers, relationships and friends, people were around all the time, but inside, Kara gave up letting anyone be completely part of her life. It was too painful. Alex and Maggie or, as she called them, her ‘old girls’ were, in fact, the last real bond Kara allowed herself to have.

Although teasing Maggie about her healthy eating habits, Alex was worried because her wife was weirdly tired. When the symptoms worsened, the agent gave her an ultimatum.

“I'm an old woman, Danvers. It happens.” Maggie replied.

“74 is not old. For me, you’re still hot like hell, Maggie Sawyer, but I’m going to book a medical appointment just in case.”

”You can’t force me to go.”

“Did you forget that I have an alien and I’m not afraid to use her against you?”

Maggie complained and resisted, but, finally, agreed. Dozens of medical exams later, the diagnosis was even worse than anybody could expect. A very aggressive type of leukemia.

Although Maggie tried to keep things as normal as possible, the disease weakened her fast and Kara moved to one of the three bedrooms of the beach house to help in everything they needed, trying to give Alex and Maggie as much time together and space as possible. Their family was always there for them, and even asked the couple to move back to National City and try some alternative treatments, but they knew that nobody could do anything and refused the offer. Less than five months later, surrounded by her loved ones and with her soul mate by her side, Maggie peacefully passed away. Although Alex was devastated, she was also grateful for the real, full and happy life they had had together.

“Here we are. Like the old times.” Alex said a few days later seating at the beach house balcony. Kara touched her hand.

“Like the old times.”

“Are you going to stay with me?” the older Danvers asked.

“If you want, I would love to.”

Aging was very different for each of them. Twelve years after Maggie died, Kara, at the age of 83 looked like no more than forty-six or forty-eight years old and was at full strength. It was astonishing that Alex lived so much (actually, also Maggie) considering her life as a DEO agent replete of wounds, scars, broken bones, night shifts, and bad eating habits. However, at the age of 85, high blood pressure, dyspnea, osteoporosis, muscle weakness and arthritis she became increasingly slow and after some time even walking got impossible. The simple flu could quickly turn into pneumonia. However, some things the advanced age never took from the older Danvers. Her memory, her brilliant mind, her spirit. The sisters knew that Alex was fading, and they decided to enjoy each second they had left. Since then, every night was sister’s night, every day they shared special moments, cuddles, laughs and memories. Kara usually took her flying smoothly at low altitudes. She also brought the agent’s favorite meal from the food truck in Chicago. Alex’s children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren regularly went to the beach house especially on weekends, and it was a joy.

Now, at the age of 90, and being taken care of by her sister full-time, Alex was ready for the next step.

It was still dark. Kara woke up from her always light and watchful sleep, checked her sister and after a quick shower went to the kitchen. Looking the beautiful sunrise, she had breakfast and organized some things. After that, wearing flannel pants and t-shirt, she went to Alex’s bed kissing her face.

“Good morning, sis. Did you sleep well?” The older Danvers answered with a smile.

“Ok. Just wait a second, and I’m going to get your breakfast.” Before the Kryptonian could rise, she felt a hand holding her arm.

“Kara, take me to the beach.”

Felling her heart aching and knowing what her sister was asking, Kara waited for a while looking deep into Alex’s eyes before answering.

“No.”

“It’s time.”

“I don’t want to.” The woman’s blue eyes brimmed with tears

“Please, Kara. Let’s do it together.

The younger Danvers finally nodded. Slowly, carefully and smoothly she picked her sister up in her arms keeping Alex as close as possible to her chest. It always calmed Kara down. Barefoot she took the older Danvers to the beach and strolled making sure that her beloved sister could feel the breeze and the splash of the water.

“Aren’t you cold?”

“I'm alright.” Alex answered feeling cozy and safe.

“Are you sure?”

“Don’t you get it, Kara? With you, I’m always fine.”

The Kryptonian didn’t want to talk anymore. She just wanted to hug the most important person in her life. Ever.

“It was quite a journey, wasn’t it?” Alex smiled tenderly, drying the alien’s tears.

“Yes, it was.”

“Remember, Kara. Just because I’m not here, it doesn’t mean I’m not with you.”

“I know.”

Minutes later, feeling her sister loose her embrace, Kara broke down crying. She kneeled in the wet sand, washed and caressed Alex’s face with the salt sea water and, after that, flew as high as possible. Then she stopped, floating with the older Danvers in her arms.

“’You have been the sun of my life.

My prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. I will remember you in every dawn.

And await the night I join you in the sky.

Rao's will be done.’”

  **To be Continue…**

* * *

  **As usual, I love references, so here they are:**

 **(*) The** **song is Time in a Bottle (Jim Croce, 1973);**

 **(**) Supergirl:** **S1E01, S1E02, S1E05, S1E09, S1E11, S1E14, S1E17, S2E06, S2E11, S2E21, S2E22.**

* * *

  **Thank you for, kudos, reading and constructive comments. It makes me really happy.**


	2. "I'd save every day like a treasure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal here is to explore Kara's journey.  
> Bea Moraes, again, thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best.  
> And thank you to all of you guys. I hope you like to read it as much as I liked to write.  
> Warning: The mistakes are all mine.  
> Disclaimer: Supergirl's characters belong to DC, CW and WB. (Did I forget something or somebody?). The new ones here are mine.

" _If I could make days last forever_

_If words could make wishes come true_

_I'd save every day like a treasure and then,_

_Again, I would spend them with you"_

 

Clark flew to Midvale as soon as he was informed.

"Alex was a remarkable person. I'm so sorry." He embraced his cousin.

"Thank you."

Kal-El looked into her puffy eyes. "Hey! It's ok not to be ok."

"I'm not talking about this Kal." He kissed her forehead.

"When you're ready, I'm here for you. Everybody is here for you, Kara."

However, Kara would never talk about this anymore.

A lot of people attended the funeral on a cloudy morning. Family and friends - humans or not – were there. The DEO paid tribute to their most legendary agent. J'onn and M'gann sent a touching message. All of them loved or at least respected Alex Danvers, now resting next to her parents and to her beloved Maggie.

Kara didn't come close. Alone, sitting on the grass, she observed from a wooded hill, however she didn't cry. Her head seemed to be utterly empty. She felt thoroughly empty.

The Kryptonian felt a hand closing around hers. She looked to her left and saw the 17-year-old girl seated by her side. Olivia didn't say a word, she was just there, and like this, they stayed for a long time.

"Your grandma knows you're here?" the alien finally said.

"I told her I'd be with you."

"I'm not a good company to be with, Olivia."

"I don't mind."

For the first time, Kara gave a faint smile.

When a thin drizzle started to fall, Kara took off her jacket covering the girl's shoulders. "I'll take you home."

"Can we eat first? I'm hungry."

"Of course."

Olivia was one of the Sawyer-Danvers great-grandchildren. When she was eight her mother, still a young woman died from a hemorrhagic stroke, and after that, she went to live with her grandma, – Alex and Maggie's daughter - Emma. The girl was smart, sweet, bubbly and shy. She loved and was loved by her family, friends, and grandma. And she adored Kara.

In fact, since day one, Olivia seemed to have a special connection with the Kryptonian. Even when she was sad, just seeing the alien had made her smile, during family meetings she always tried to sit as close as possible to her. Being next Kara made her feel happy and sheltered.

The heir of the House of El was always kind for everybody, but avoided to be close. After Alex secretly explained why, Olivia understood Kara's reasons and decided she didn't care. She knew that in her own terms the younger Danvers loved her.

* * *

Following her sister's death and after sleepless nights, Kara slept for almost a day. Then she quit the DEO for good, asked them to deposit her retirement payment in a bank account, put some clothes and her Supergirl suit in a backpack and closed the beach house.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Olivia asked Kara days after Alex's funeral.

"For a while, I guess."

"Space and time?"

"Don't worry. I'll be around." The Kryptonian assured her great-grandniece.

* * *

Even keeping in touch with her family, she traveled aimlessly around the world usually flying, landing, changing to Kara's clothes – including the glasses that helped to suppress her vision - and walking, always helping in small and simple places. Tribes, riverside areas, isolated villages surrounded by snow, desert, hinterlands, fishing communities, farms. In distant places in which people didn't even heard about Supergirl.

Kara didn't need much to live and worked for little or no money. Several times all she got was some food and maybe a place to sleep. Sometimes her hosts didn't even spoke the same language as her, but both sides found a way to explain themselves clearly in what mattered. Kara learned fishing, to cultivate, the art of weaving baskets from natural straws, cleaning barns, sheep-shearing, to take care of horses, pigs, birds, dogs even snakes. Occasionally the Kryptonian was also 'captured' by children, who took her to a river or a lake, summoning her to join them in their recreation.

Meeting so many people that didn't care about her past, she worked hard from dawn to dusk trying to forget the real reason for her to be there. However, exhausted or not, darkness was her worst enemy. Sometimes all Kara wanted was to never wake again and live in her dreams forever because they could bring back those she loved and lost and she could reach them for a while. When the pain and weight of her solitude, memories, and longevity grew unbearable, Kara sat next to Alex's grave for hours looking somewhere but seeing nothing or she wore her Supergirl suit and went back to National City watching over the city.

The woman would stay in a spot for days, weeks, rarely for a month before flying away, she usually used her powers and left people anonymous gift. A fence, an artesian well, a pile of firewood, a plowed field, useful things for the community, even a treehouse for kids. She never came back to the same location.

For almost three years that was Kara's life, until the day she received an urgent message to go back.

* * *

 **Supergirl:** **S1E01, S1E02, S1E05, S1E09, S1E11, S1E14, S1E17, S2E06, S2E11, S2E21, S2E22.**

* * *

**To be Continue…**

**Thank you for reading, kudos and comments. It makes me really happy.**


	3. "But there never seems to be enough time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bea Moraes, my gratitude for your patience helping me every time. :-)  
> Thank you to all of you guys. I hope you like to read it as much as I liked to write.  
> Warning: The mistakes are all mine.  
> Disclaimer: Supergirl's characters belong to DC, CW, and WB. (Did I forget something or somebody?). The new ones here are mine.

 " _But there never seems to be enough time_

_To do the things you want to do_

_Once you find them_

_I've looked around enough to know_

_That you're the one I want to go_

_Through time with"_

 

"How is she?" Kara quickly arrived at the hospital, meeting her family.

Kara knew that Olivia was pregnant. She also knew that the girl's boyfriend didn't want the baby and abandoned her. As usual, all Sawyer-Danvers family, including the Kryptonian, gave her full support and love and it was a healthy and cheerful gestation. On the 38th week of pregnancy, she had a car accident, and Olivia's diagnosis was brain death, but the baby was alive and ready to be born.

Unexpectedly Emma wanted to talk to Kara privately, and they seated on a bench at the hospital garden. Olivia's grandmother was a caring and pragmatic person and always tried to do the best for those she loved. Above all, she deeply respected her granddaughter wishes.

"Olivia was so happy to have this baby, and it was such a joy to all of us."

Kara just listened not wanting to interrupt her.

"My daughter left us too soon, and since then I raised Olivia like she was mine. And we had a wonderful life together. When she got pregnant, because what happened to her mother, she was worried about leaving her baby helpless if something happened to her. I'm pretty sure that, after me and now the baby, you are the person she loves most."

Kara slight nodded, and Emma continued.

"The fact is that one day, Olivia talked to me and said that if something happened to her, she wanted you to take care of her baby."

"What?" Kara was shocked.

"I must confess that first I was jealous. Olivia explained, said how much she loved me and then I understood. I'm not too old but still old to raise a newborn."

"Technically I'm much older than you." Kara gave a sad smile.

"Yes, you are." Emma took the Kryptonian's hands "But you have the youth, the strength and, most of all, you have the passion for people."

"No!" Kara interrupted.

"My mother said that more than powers you've always had the heart of a hero."

"Don't use my sister's words to try to make me do it." For the first time in years, Kara felt the tears on her face "I don't have a house, I don't even know how to have a life anymore Emma, and you know it. Everybody knows. I don't want, and I will not be attached to anybody again. Never."

"Kara, I..." Emma knew how painful it was for the alien.

"I'll be here whenever you need me, but it's all I can do."

The alien quickly walked through the hospital's corridor entering the room where she saw Olivia attached to many machines. Taking the girl's hand, she sat next to her.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't... I can't do this."

Fifteen minutes later Kara got up and flew to Midvale Cemetery sitting in front of her sister's grave.

"Oh, gosh! I miss you so much." Kara's tears now were flowing freely. She heard Alex's last words echoing in her ears.

" _Just because I'm not here, it doesn't mean I'm not with you."_

In life or death, Alexandra Danvers always had the power to calm down the Kryptonian's heart.

* * *

Saying goodbye to Olivia was extremely painful for everybody, but they were all there to go through that together.

Following a C-section, the doctors turned off the young lady's medical support. Death and birth in the same room at the same time.

After everything ended, Emma was desolated, but she knew she had to find the inner strength to keep on doing what she had to and oriented the family to take care of some things that sooner or later they would have to deal with. Being requested to stay with her at the hospital, Kara asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be." The woman accepted the paper tissue the alien was giving to her.

"Come here." Kara embraced the woman tenderly "She was a wonderful kid."

"Yes, she was."

"I can be here as long as you need."

"Thank you. The doctors are checking on the baby."

"Is she all right?"

"Yeah! They just want to be sure that everything is fine. I want to take her home as soon as possible. Perhaps tomorrow."

"What do you need right now, Emma?"

"A coffee would be nice."

"And maybe you can eat something."

"Maybe."

"You know what? The hospital cafeteria is awful. I'm going to bring you the best lattes and donuts of the city. Would that be good?"

"Yes, thank you."

Kara kissed the woman's forehead. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

* * *

Less than twenty minutes later the Kryptonian entered the hospital room carrying food and lattes.

"I'm so sorry for taking so lon..." Kara stopped seeing the old woman with the baby wrapped in a thin blanket.

"Do you wanna see her?" Emma asked.

"No... I mean... I got some food." Kara put the bags on a small table. Olivia's grandmom got closer.

"As you can see my arms are full. I think we have two options. You can feed me, or you can take her."

"Me?... No... I mean... I can't."

"Why not? Come on Kara; I'm hungry." observing the girl of steel, Emma smiled.

"I don't want to harm her."

"Kara, you would never hurt her." Ignoring the alien's panicked look, she put the newborn in the clumsy Kryptonian's arms.

Kara Zor-El knew the exact moment Kara Danvers was reborn.

She wasn't expecting, she wasn't ready, but she was hit relentlessly, mercilessly by those dark, huge and bright eyes. She couldn't look away from that small brown haired figure. Dominated and defenseless, she fell into a trap that she would never want to escape.

Wandering around the room Kara didn't notice that the whole world seemed to stop. Certainly, she was trying to restrain her strength as much as possible to hold that fragile human being, seeing the sluggish yawn, the lazy eyes closing, feeling the soft texture of the tiny body snuggling in her arms.

For half an hour, Emma observed them, until the nurse got in with a small bottle which Olivia's grandmother took from her.

"I'll take care of it. Thank you."

Kara was sitting in a chair cradling the girl. Emma approached, put the bottle in the younger Danvers hand and said in a soft and peaceful tone.

"She needs to be feed. Now, put the bottle nipple softly on her lips." Emma oriented and the hypnotized Kryptonian nodded. The baby opened her mouth and started to suck "See? You can do this. Just be kind, no hush."

Minutes later Olivia's grandmother took the small empty bottle and put a cloth over the alien's shoulder.

"Now, you're going to burp her. Hold her against your chest with her chin resting on your shoulder. Now gently pat or rub her back." Kara's look was completely focused on her task. The baby burped, and Emma praised.

"Great job!"

Kara closed her eyes smelling the delicate scent of the girl's head touching her face, rocking the baby back and forth softly singing a Kryptonian lullaby.

"What's her name?" she finally asked.

"She doesn't have one. Not yet. Olivia tried but never decided. She said that she would choose after seeing her. Do you want to name her?"

Kara's attention came back to the sleepy baby at the same time her thumb was embraced by a petite hand.

"I want to give her a name. Oh, Rao! I want to give her the stars."

That night, even in an uncomfortable hospital armchair, the last daughter of Krypton slept heavily for the first time in years.

* * *

 **Supergirl:** **S1E01, S1E02, S1E05, S1E09, S1E11, S1E14, S1E17, S2E06, S2E11, S2E21, S2E22.**

* * *

**To be Continue…**

**Thanks for reading, kudos and comments. It makes me very happy :-)**


	4. Epilogue - "If I had a box just for wishes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your help, kindness and patience, Bea Moraes. You're simply the best. :-)  
> Thank you to all of you guys. I hope you like to read it as much as I liked to write.  
> Warning: The mistakes are all mine. They really are.  
> Disclaimer: Supergirl's characters belong to DC, CW, and WB. (Did I forget something or somebody?). The new ones here are mine.

 " _If I had a box just for wishes_

_And dreams that had never come true_

_The box would be empty_

_Except for the memory_

_Of how they were answered by you"_

 

"Leave the boots on the porch." slicing vegetables Kara heard the beach house front door.

"Okay!" minutes later entering the kitchen the bubbly six-year-old girl embraced the Kryptonian's abdomen who pretended to complain.

"Hey, you're squeezing me. I can't breathe Supergirl." The woman tickled the giggling child.

"I wish. Did you save somebody today?"

"Only a red panda in China. It was stuck in a tree." Kara gave her a small device "Here! I took a picture for you."

"Wow! It's gorgeous." The kid nearly popped an eyeball when she pushed the button and saw the 3D projection on the kitchen table "Can we have a puppy panda?"

"Nope, but I can take you to see one."

"Tomorrow?"

"Did you forget? Tomorrow will be Emma's birthday. We're all going to have a picnic, and she's going to cook Eliza's receipt of chocolate pecan pie. Don't tell anybody but she promised to do another one just for us." Kara winked at the girl.

"Yay!"

"How was school?"

"I beat all the guys in a footrace."

"You did?"

"Yes, faster than a speeding bullet. I mean, almost."

Kara laughed, and the child continued.

"I'm such a badass."

"Hey! Language, young lady. Where did you learn this?"

"From you, every time you tell stories about my great-great-grandmother." she pointed to the picture in a framework, and the Kryptonian's mind took her away to a time that didn't exist anymore.

"Are you all right?" the kid's voice snapped Kara out from her thoughts.

"Yes… Yes, I am." After clear her throat the woman kissed the child's head "Shower, dinner, homework, brush your teeth and bed."

"Today is Friday. Can I do my homework on the weekend? Please!"

"Hmmm, let me think. Okay. So, shower, dinner, movie night, brush your teeth and bed."

"Shower, potstickers, pizza, ice cream, cozy couch, movie night and I'll sleep in your bed."

"You're a persistent dealer. But vegetables first. And no more whining about the cereal on breakfast."

"Oh, Rao! You are so bossy." The little one rolled her eyes.

Kara heartily laughed "Am I?"

"Yes. I agree, but I want something else."

"Again? We did it yesterday."

The young girl pouted, and Kara gave up.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Because I'm your daughter and you love me."

Kara received a tight hug as a reward.

"I do love you, baby. So, so, so much."

"I love you too."

"Now, take your jacket and the earflap hat. I don't want you to get sick."

Kara looked tenderly to the kid running to the bedroom.

_"Dear Alex,_

_Years ago, the beach house where you and Maggie built up a life full of love became empty, silent and sad. My soul got empty, silent and sad. All of a sudden, although in an unexpected, painful and unwanted circumstances, Olivia gave me the most lovely gift and life came back to this place: the noise, the lights, the joy, happiness._

_I want to tell you about a young lady. My little girl. You would be so proud of her. She's smart, and she's tough, and she's just... Beautiful. She's so beautiful. She loves science and weird music, just like you. And she saved my life._

_Today was the first time she took the school bus, and she was so excited. Of course, I couldn't avoid secretly seeing if she was okay._ _By the way, I owe you an apology because sometimes I wasn't easy when you tried to protect me and I resisted. Now I know how difficult is trying to protect somebody and at the same time let this person live her life on her own terms._

_Besides Supergirl duties, we have an ordinary life. We have a dog and a small garden where we can stay for hours, we like to swim and build lousy sand castles at the beach, cycling, go to the city to buy ice cream, and I'm teaching Kryptonian to her. She's a quick learner. At night we usually see old movies, read a book, and of course, we eat potstickers. We also have a telescope on the roof to look at the stars._

_However, my favorite thing, among hugs and cuddling, is telling her about everyone who came before. I want her to know about all the kindness and love I had and still have around me. Krypton and how she became part of the House of El, family, friends, Maggie, Olivia. I want her to know everything about you._

_It's hard, but I try not thinking what the future holds for me. All I want is to make her happy. All I want is to be happy for the time we have left together._

_I am a Kryptonian, and mainly because of you sis, I'm also a human being._

_I love you!"_

When the child came back to the living room, she saw her mother with a radiant smile in her Supergirl suit, holding out a hand.

"Come on, Alex, let's fly!" **(*)**

* * *

**As usual, I love references, so here they are:**

**(*) I used my own story here.** **Survival of the Fittest** **(TowandaBRA, 2016);**

 **Supergirl:** **S1E01, S1E02, S1E05, S1E09, S1E11, S1E14, S1E17, S2E06, S2E11, S2E21, S2E22.**

* * *

**"That's all Folks"**

**Thanks for reading, kudos and comment. It makes me very happy :-)**

**Best wishes from Brazil**


End file.
